May Angels Lead You In
by Dracoisalooker76
Summary: oneshot He shut the door of the black car before taking a deep breath and continuing his journey. It was a journey that he didn't want to make, that no parent wants to make...


**Okay, I was listening to some music and this idea popped into my mind. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**May Angels Lead You In**

The parade of cars pulled to a slow stop and Jack Bolton stepped out. His shoe landed on the dirt and rocks of the cemetery road, making a sound under his feet. He shut the door of the black car before taking a deep breath and continuing his journey. It was a journey that he didn't want to make, that no parent wants to make; burying a child.

He heard another door shut and turned, watching Chad, Zeke and Jason step out of the car. Jason and Zeke each held tears in their eyes looking around at the setting, but Chad didn't. He looked mad, angry even. The boy looked up at Jack and his eyes softened, then he looked out at the plot. His eyes narrowed.

"Chad," Jack said. "Don't be mad at him. If you want to be mad at anyone, be upset with me."

"It wasn't your fault," Chad whispered. "Troy was stupid driving that car in the state he was in."

"He was just venting."

"_Troy, where are you going?" Chad yelled._

"_Away from here! Away from Albuquerque, away from my dad," Troy yelled back, putting the key in the ignition. "I thought he understood, but I guess he doesn't."_

"_Who doesn't what?" Zeke asked coming up. "Troy get out of the car, you're mad. We'll give you a ride home or you can come to my house. Plus, if you leave without your dad, how's he going to get home?"_

"_He can walk."_

_Chad groaned. "Troy..."_

"_Just let me go."_

"_No," Chad said, putting a hand on the car. "You can't drive that upset. You won't pay attention. Remember last time you got in a car really mad? You drove through a fence!"_

_Troy shook his head and pulled the car out of the parking lot with speed. Chad's hand, which was still holding onto the car door, was pulled away hitting another section of the car. "Damn it!" he yelled in pain before turning back to the road. "Troy, get back here!"_

"_Chad, come on. You need to get that hand checked out. It's not broken, it's going to be bruised," Jason said. "Come with me and Zeke."_

"_No, we have got to find Troy."_

_Zeke sighed. "Troy's probably on the highway right now, he'll come back once he's done being mad at his dad. He always comes back."_

Chad shook his head and looked at his hand. It was in a cast and he couldn't play in the state championship game the following week, then again, Troy couldn't either. The Wildcats had lost hope of winning, what with Troy and Chad out of the picture.

Jack didn't listen to a word anyone said as they got ready to put the coffin in the plot. He thought back to the last time he had seen Troy alive. They were fighting, like they usually did. Troy didn't want to do something and Jack wanted him to. That was the normal problem, but not this time.

"_Dad, I was five minutes late," Troy whined. "They hadn't even finished their warm up run yet."_

"_Troy that's not the problem," Jack said, putting a hand on his head. "The problem is that you're the captain and it's a bad role model if the captain is late. I told Darbus to let you out early so you could get here on time. She agreed. It was your responsibility to get here."_

"_Dad-"_

"_Troy, that's all I'm going to discuss with you. You were supposed to be here, and you weren't."_

"_But you can't kick me off the team for that," Troy said._

"_I didn't say I was," Jack told him. "What I said was that you'll either be replaced as captain or have a co-captain."_

"_But Dad, that's not fair," Troy yelled. "That was one time I was late. I haven't been late-"_

"_Yeah, but you've skipped. You've missed intentionally when I know there isn't drama practice. Your attitude needs some adjusting."_

"_I have a life Dad. I have homework and drama and friends."_

"_Yeah, well from three thirty to five thirty, your life is on this court, and you'll have to show commitment if you want to play," Jack yelled. Troy stood there, looking into Jack's face for a minute before turning on his heel and storming out the doors. "Troy! Get back here!"_

"This is a reminder to all that the best things in life are never yours to keep," the minister said to the crowd. "Children are only on rent to us, leaving us in one way or another, unfortunately, sometimes they leave in tragic settings. Troy, may angels lead you into the clouds and through the golden gates of heaven to live an afterlife of pure bliss and happiness."

Jack shut his eyes as the casket was lowered. Tears started to fall down his cheeks and onto the ground below him.

Once everyone had left and the dirt had filled in the hole, Jack touched the small grave marker that read Troy's name. "Troy, I am truly sorry for being an awful father. Basketball was my life, and I assumed it would be yours too. But I was wrong. You had so much pressure on you, all of it brought on by me." A tear slipped out of his eye and onto the gray stone. "I'm sorry."

"_Did I do it wrong again?" a seven-year-old Troy asked. His eyes were filling with tears as his father groaned. They had been practicing a particular move for hours, and Troy didn't seem to be able to get it. "I'm sorry."_

"_You don't have anything to be sorry for," Jack told the little boy, scooping him up in arms. "You just need to practice it."_

_Troy smiled. "So, you're not mad at me?"_

"_No."_

"_Good," Troy said in an authoritative voice. "I'm not mad at you either."_

"_Good," Jack said, putting him down._

Jack took his hand away from the grave stone and walked to the car. He stepped inside and watched the scenery as the car drove away down the spiraling roads of the cemetery.

**Okay, so, did you like it? I know, I've been killing Troy in my recent stories, but he's just he easiest character to kill off, he's got so many possiblities on how he dies. Yeah, that sounded mean. Anyway...if you don't want to read about Troy dying, I have a new story up. It's a Zeke Centric called, "Hello, It's Zeke Again" which follows their senior year through Zeke's eyes.**

**So, review!**


End file.
